In the manufacture of aircraft, it is common to drill holes through an assembly of components, such as a wing panel and subframe, to tie the assembly together by rivets or other fasteners. It is essential to drill these holes normal to the surface of the materials being drilled and to effectively drill these holes through a variety of materials, including graphite, aluminum and titanium.
A manually positioned drilling machine such as the common hand drill is difficult to position precisely on the assemblies to be drilled and to insure that the drill will penetrate the materials perpendicular or normal to the surface being drilled. A need exists for a machine which is manually operated which more efficiently and effectively drills these holes.